Kim Possible X: Yakuza episode 7
by 2000 hunter
Summary: You guys should not read this if u cant handle extreme voilence dont read it. Team Possible travels to japan to face one of the greatest gang in the world The Yakuza all who disrespected the Yakuza died, is Team possible next?
1. Traveling to Japan

Yakuza

After finding who the real enemy is.

Rax: So we need to go to Japan.

Ron: Yahoo so I can show you sensei.

Rax: No, were going so we can beat up the jerk.

Kim: I'm confused how can a man turn into a fireball?

Rax: I said he shoots fireball not turns into it.

Ron: Yea just like dragon ball.

Rax stares confused at Ron.

Ron: Ok it's like you.

Rax: Forget it.

Kim: I don't want to go to Japan even Ron does.

Ron: Who said so, I want to go.

Rax: Ok then Ron, we are going to Japan.

Kim: What about me?

Rax: You said you won't come.

Kim: Change my mind.

Rax: OK we fly at Monday.

Ron: Works with me.

Kim: Oh man.


	2. Information about the enemy

At Monday in the Airport

Kim: Bye Mom, Bye Dad.

Dr Possible and Mrs. Possible: Take care for yourself honey.

Ron: Bye Mom, Bye Dad.

Mr. Stoppable and Mrs. Stoppable: Have a nice vacation son.

They wave to them until the plane fly away.

Ron: Were back in the plane.

Rax: Another free vacation.

They give each other hi five.

Kim: It isn't free it's a mission.

Ron: Yea so what we'll have a free days then complete the mission.

Kim: Excuse me.

Ron: Oh well were in a mission.

Kim: But Rax you didn't tell us about the enemy.

Rax: Well I don't know his name exactly but I heard his from Japan and his Yakuza.

Kim: Yakuza?

Ron: What does that mean?

Rax: It means Japan mafia or gang.

Kim: You're after a MAFIA!!!

Ron: A JAPANESE GANG!!!

Rax: Yes and say Yakuza I like the name.

Kim: But not it's meaning.

Ron: Yup.

Rax: Anyway were landing in Tokyo airport so be very careful when you get out of the plane.

Kim: Man I hate Yakuza.

Ron: Tell me about it.

Rax: Tokyo is goanna be a hard place to rest.


	3. Taxi driver warning

After landing in the Tokyo's airport they get off the plane.

Rax: Now be careful.

They pass the passport section the luggage section and now they are outside the airport.

Ron: Call a taxi.

Rax: Sure.

They get in the taxi.

Rax: Sokhumi Hotel.

Taxi driver: Ok sir.

They drive off.

Taxi driver: But that hotel is in a dangerous place.

Kim: Why?

Taxi driver: Well I heard that in that place there is Yakuza.

Kim: Yakuza!

Taxi driver: Too much of them, so do you wanna change the place.

Rax: No.

Kim: Are you crazy, there is lots of Yakuza there.

Rax: What did I said in the plane?

Ron: That his a Yakuza.

Kim: Oh now I get it.

They reach the hotel.

Rax: Thanks for the lift, how much?

Taxi driver: Only 15 yen.

Rax: Here.

Taxi driver: Good luck, you'll need it.

He drives off.

Rax: Thanks.


	4. Finding the Yakuza

They went inside the hotel.

Lobby worker: Yes you must be The Hunter.

Rax: That's me.

Lobby worker: Your rooms are 216 and 217.

Kim: The Hunter?

Rax: I'll explain later, now whose alone in the room?

Ron: You are.

Kim: Yup Ron and I are sleeping in a room and you sleep with your own.

Rax: Ok, Ron don't do anything wrong ok.

Ron: Ok good guy.

Outside the hotel, a man with bodyguards is watching the hotel.

Man 1: Sir shall we do as we planned today?

Unknown: No he has friends we don't want to harm them maybe tomorrow we'll have a chance tomorrow.

The next day they go down to eat breakfast.

Ron: How was your sleep?

Rax: Good, where is Kim?

Ron: She'll be here.

Rax: Nothing happen last night right?

Ron: Oh nah nothing happened, I just wish they have nachos in breakfast.

Kim: Hi guys.

Ron and Rax: Hi.

Kim: So Rax how will you start finding the Yakuza?

Rax: Just go to the streets and you'll find people making trouble.

Ron: And how do you know that they are the Yakuza there are millions of people making trouble.

Rax: No time to explain lets eat breakfast and go find them.


	5. Spoted the Yakuza hang out

They went out of the hotel.

Ron: See they are normal people they are no Yakuza.

Rax: They only appear at night.

Kim: So where are we going now?

Rax: To a bar.

Ron: But we don't drink beer.

Rax: Who said were going there to drink, were going there to find answers.

Kim: What is the bar called?

Rax: Serena.

They went to Serena.

Bar keeper: Hi my name is Mizuki, what would you like to drink?

Rax: We didn't come here to drink; we came because we want information about the Yakuza.

Mizuki: Yakuza, why?

Rax: I'm just looking for them.

Mizuki: Well you better stop or you'll get hurt.

Rax: Anyway do you know any information about them?

Mizuki: No but they come here at night.

Rax: Thanks for your help.


	6. Fight and kidnap

At night they headed to Serena.

Rax: Look at those motorcycles.

Mizuki: Welcome back, there they are but please don't fight here.

Rax: Ok.

Yakuza 1: Hey you cheated.

Yakuza 2: Did not.

Yakuza 3: Calm down lets continue.

Rax: Hey you guys.

Yakuza 1: What the hell you want?

Rax: Where is your boss?

Yakuza 4: We don't have any boss.

Rax: Come on, I don't have time ok.

Yakuza 4: Oh how about you beat me?

Rax: I will but not here.

Yakuza 1: Come on guys lets do this outside.

They went behind Serena.

Yakuza 2: Come on let's kill this bastard.

The Yakuza attack Rax but he dodged the attack and gives the Yakuza a back punch, the other yakuza try to attack him but he return to Kim and Ron.

Rax: Your turn.

Kim jumped at the yakuza and starts attacking them but suddenly got caught and 1 yakuza got out a gun pointing it to Kim's head.

Yakuza 4: Nobody moves or she's dead.

Ron: Ok but don't shoot.

Yakuza 4: Shut the hell up!

Yakuza 3: Were taking her with us.

Rax: What!?

Ron: Where to?

Yakuza 1: None of your business, now let's go.

They left and took Kim with them, Ron rushes after them but Rax stopped him.


	7. Trouble with people

Ron: Kim!

Rax: There goanna kill her if you follow her.

Ron: This is all your fault.

Rax: What did I do, your the ones who wanted to come.

Ron: You're the one who took us to the Yakuza.

Rax: You're the ones who followed me.

Ron: Never mind now, how will we get Kim back?

Rax: I don't know.

Ron: Well we need to do something.

Rax: Let's ask people.

Rax and Ron asked people for help but none helped until.

Ron: Excuse me.

Man: Don't touch me kid.

The Man pushed Ron.

Ron: What the hell did I do?

Man: Hey you touched me so I'm goanna give you 5 min to pay me 3000 yen.

Ron: Or?

Man: Or you'll be sorry.

Ron stood up.

Ron: Don't make me laugh you alone can't beat me.

The Man snapped his fingers and 4 Men came.

Man 2: What is it boss?

Man: This kid won't pay for my shirt.

Man 2: Don't worry we'll take care of it.

Ron: Wait a second you guys are...

Man: Yakuza now kill him.

Ron: 5 against 1 oh man.

Meanwhile Rax was finding help until.

Woman: Hey handsome, want a night?

Rax: No thanks.

Woman: Oh you'll regret it.

Rax: No really I don't want.

Woman: Oh but you do you just can't feel it.

Rax: Move away!

Woman: This guy hurt me!

Man: Hey what's wrong with you?

Rax: Got a problem.

Man: Not really but look behind you.

There were 3 men behind him.

Man: This is the lesson for whoever disrespects girls.

Rax: Oh really.


	8. 2nd Kidnap

Meanwhile at Ron's fight, Ron fell in the ground he can't move.

Yakuza: Don't mess with the Yakuza kid (kicks Ron face).

Yakuza 2: Yea not on the boss you little bastard (kicks him).

Yakuza 3: How about we take him to the Master?

Yakuza: Good idea.

Meanwhile at Rax fight, Rax is tired from fighting 1 more to win.

Yakuza: Your already out of breath surrender.

The Yakuza phone rings.

Yakuza: Hello, you've got another one, yes now I'll finish him off see ya, it looks we got your other friend time to join them.

Rax moved fast and punched the Yakuza in the stomach and grabbed him from the shirt.

Rax: Where are they?

Yakuza: I don't know.

Rax gave him a punch.

Rax: Last time, where are they?

Yakuza: I swear I don't know they didn't tell me, please don't kill me please.

Rax: You're lucky this time.

Rax gave him a punch and he fainted.

Rax: Dam it.

Meanwhile in a basement.

Man: So this is the same as the other guy right.

Man 2: Nope the other was stronger from this guy.

Man: I can see that, but bring him to me.

Man 2: Yes sir.


	9. New freind help

Rax was sitting in a cafe until a man came to him.

Man: Excuse me sir.

Rax: Yes?

Man: Please come with us.

Rax: Are you a Yakuza?

Man: No I'm not.

Rax: How will you make me sure?

Man: I promise you that.

Rax: Where to then?

The Man took Rax to the basement that was full of cameras.

Rax: What is this place?

Man: Our boss will see you now.

Boss: Hello the name is Nakata.

Rax: I'm The Hunter but you can call me Rax.

Nakata: No sweat, Hunter is just fine.

Rax: As you wish.

Nakata: Now the reason why I brought you hear is to help you find your friends.

Rax: How?

Nakata: See all these cameras they record everything in Tokyo.

Rax: So where are my friends?

Nakata: Look.

In the screen it shows Kim being kidnap and throwing her in the car later it stops in the alley.

Rax: That's Kim.

Nakata: Look there.

It shows Ron is surrounded by 5 Yakuza and they start kicking him.

Rax: Dam it!

And then they out him in the car and drop him the same place they dropped Kim.

Rax: What happened next?

Nakata: I don't know but you better check it out.


	10. Ron vs Yakuza Boss

Rax rushes out of the basement and went to the hiding place of the Yakuza.

Rax: Ron where are you!?

He hears a sound of someone tired; it was Ron his badly hurt.

Rax: Ron!

Ron: Rax, I (cough) tried to save Kim.

Rax: Where is Kim and who done this to you?

Ron: She was kidnapped.

Rax: Ok but who done this to you?

Ron: It was (cough) the Yakuza boss.

Rax: What!?

Ron: He said (flash back).

Yakuza boss: So are you ready?

Ron: Yes I am but remember if I win you let Kim go.

Yakuza boss: Sure.

Kim: Please Ron don't do this.

Ron: Ok then let's start.

Ron starts by punching but the Yakuza boss dodged them all.

Yakuza boss: Is that all you got?

The Yakuza boss punched Ron stomach, Ron felt that his goanna fall it was very strong then the Yakuza boss kicked him in the face Ron fell in the ground then the Yakuza boss smashed his face by his big boots and started kicking him.

Kim: Stop it, Ill go with you but just stop!

Yakuza boss: Ok then you'll be my new girl.

Kim: Yes just leave Ron.

Yakuza boss: Ok let's go.

(Flash back end, back to reality)

Rax: Where did he take her?

Man: Excuse me sir.

Rax: Yes?

Man: The Yakuza boss went to a club called Stardust.

Rax: Thanks but what about Ron?

Man: We will take care of him.

Rax: Thanks again.


	11. Revenge

He rushes to Stardust, and found some Yakuza outside guarding the door.

Rax: Let me in you bastard.

Yakuza 1: What did you say kid?

Yakuza 2: He doesn't know who he is talking to.

Rax: I'm talking to two buttheads whose goanna get there butt kicked.

Yakuza 2: Why you little.

Yakuza 2 tries to punch Rax but he dodged it and kicked the Yakuza, the other Yakuza came, Rax punched his face then his hands later gave him an uppercut.

Rax: I told you.

He went in and saw Kim sitting next to the Yakuza boss.

Rax: Kim!

Kim: Rax.

Yakuza boss: Who the hell are you?

Rax: I'm the one whose goanna kick your butt.

Yakuza boss: Really?

2 of the Yakuza came in front of him.

Rax: You're a cowered; you're not the Japanese guy I thought.

Yakuza boss: At least the Japanese are the smartest in the world.

Rax: Oh really.

Rax punched 1 yakuza and hold the other Yakuza and dropped him in front of the boss.

Rax: But are they tough?

Yakuza boss: Well your little tough but not that tough.

Rax: Then why don't you fight me and see whose tough?

Yakuza boss: Not this time.

Ron came to Stardust but his still injured and gave the Yakuza boss a punch in his face.

Ron: I want a rematch.

Yakuza boss: You stupid little bastard!

The Yakuza boss punched Ron in his face and knocked him in the ground.

Kim: Ron!

She rushes to him but he grabbed her.

Yakuza boss: Don't move!

Rax: Don't be crazy!

Yakuza boss: If you want me come to the world market center.

He ran away with Kim.

Rax: Ron!

Ron: Go after him I'll be alright.

Rax: Alright.


	12. Death match and freind

When he first got out of stardust the streets were clear and silent, later a group of people appeared holding weapons from behind and front.

Man: We got you now.

Man 2: Kill him.

Rax: Oh shit.

Meanwhile in the in the market center the boss was nervous.

Yakuza boss: His goanna die I'm sure of it.

Kim: You don't know Rax well.

Yakuza boss: What do you mean?

Kim: He will come here no matter what.

After the fight Rax was in the ground tired.

Rax: 0 to go.

He got up and went inside the center.

Yakuza boss: His still alive!

Rax: Its over.

Yakuza boss: Not at all it's me and you now.

Rax: Let's do this.

Rax attacked the Yakuza boss but he dodged, then the Boss attacked punched Rax face and kicked him, Rax got up and kicked the Boss but he dodged and attacked Rax from the back head then by chance Rax punched the boss face knocking him down and punched his face several time until the boss was tired.

Yakuza boss: Stop!

Rax: Where is your boss?

Yakuza boss: I am.

Rax: Don't lie answer me.

Yakuza boss: Ok the truth is his not in Japan.

Rax: What the hell!

Yakuza boss: He left it several weeks ago.

Rax: All this beating all this hard work all this pain AND HIS NOT IN JAPAN!!!!

Later the police came and arrest the Yakuza boss.

Police man: Thanks for your help but there are more Yakuza out there.

Rax: No problem.

Than Rax cell phone rang.

Rax: Hello.

Nakata: Great job.

Rax: Thanks I own you one.

Nakata: You sure do know I got some good news and bad news.

Rax: Let's hear the bad news first.

Nakata: Mizuki the Serena bar keeper was killed.

Rax: What!?

Nakata: The Yakuza killed her cause she didn't give them information about you.

Rax: Dam the Yakuza!

Nakata: Now the good news is that the person your looking for disappeared through a portal or a machine.

Rax: How?

Nakata: It was created long time ago it's in the river just jump from the cliff and you'll get in it.

Rax: Thanks.

Nakata: No problem


	13. New journey for best freinds

Meanwhile in Kim and Ron they were sitting beside the river.

Kim: Look I know your sad because I was the girl of that Yakuza, but it was the only way to save you.

Ron: Who said I wanted help?

Kim: I was trying to not get you killed.

Ron: Whatever.

Kim: Ron I love and only you, you see if you

die I will die also, I cant live without you.

Ron: I did that cause I don't want you to get hurt.

Kim: I'm sorry Ron.

Ron: Me too.

They hugged each other.

Rax: Hey love birds time to get some bath.

Ron: Bath?

Rax: Look there is a portal there inside the water so we need to jump.

Ron: How can you be so sure?

Rax: I promise.

Ron: Ok then Kim give me your hand we jump together.

Kim: Ok my hero.

They both jump and disappear.

Rax: The old man was right there is a portal.

Rax is getting ready to jump.

Rax: An adventure ends.

He jumps using a somersault.

Rax: Another begins!


End file.
